In a current network communications system, to save deployment costs, a browser/server (B/S) architecture is generally used. In the B/S architecture, a user interface (UI) is presented using a client (browser), and a main transaction processing procedure is implemented on a server.
In the B/S architecture, a process of loading a webpage using a Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) is used as an example for description. The client sends a request message to a server, where the message carries an address of a webpage requested to be accessed. The server returns, to the client according to the address, names of all resources required for loading the webpage. The client sends a request to the server according to the names of all the resources, to request resources corresponding to the names of all the foregoing resources, and the client loads the webpage according to the resources that are corresponding to the names of all the foregoing resources and that are returned by the server.
However, use of the method in the prior art may cause a waste of a bandwidth resource.